


A Test of Will

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BIG OL FUCKIN' CONSENT WARNING OVER HERE, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate use of a paintbrush, seriously don't read it if you don't like consent issues, this shit is full of it, yes i'm terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: When adventuring with someone as amoral as Pickman, waking up tied to the couch is to be expected.Chapter 2  - Kinktober Day 5 - orgasm denial, begging, aphrodisiacs, blindfold





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up was proving to be a strangely difficult task.

Nora’s limbs felt heavy, her lids refusing to open as she tried to blink away sleep. She shifted her arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

Her arm pulled against something, and refused to move.

Now she could feel the pressure of rope around her legs and ankles, parting her thighs widely. Her lids slowly cracked open, a low, soft light filling her gaze as she tugged on her restraints.

“Like the work?” a familiar voice asked. Nora moaned in annoyance.

“Why do I even travel with you?” she slurred, blinking. She still wasn’t completely focussed, but she could see the pale outline of her companion in front of her.

“Because you need someone who can match you, killer,” the voice teased. “Don’t worry. I left your clothes on.”

She was suddenly aware of the throbbing in her core as she took in a breath, body shifting against the blue suit. The rasp of skin on cloth made her whimper in surprising sensitivity, and Pickman leaned forward. Now that her eyes were clearing, she could see the blade in his hand, the open shirt with the rolled-up sleeves, and the unbelted pants.

“W-why does everything feel-”

“Like a bolt of pleasure? I might have given you something.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” she mumbled.

“I keep warning you not to drop your guard,” Pickman said, tutting.

“Says my ally,” she muttered. “You’re meant to be safe.”

She tugged at her arms. Nope. Firmly tied behind her back. Was she on a couch?

“What are you planning?” she asked softly, as she watched his eyes roaming her body.

“How desperate can you be?” he murmured, reaching out with the knife to trail slowly down the line of her zipper, metal clinking against metal. “Have you ever found out?”

“Desperate?” she repeated, breath hitching.

“How long have you been left on the edge of release, begging for someone to push you?” he began, tapping her belly lightly with the blade. Nora’s body roared with heat at the question, and she _remembered_ suddenly that time…

“I…I’ve been…it’s happened…a _lot_ ,” she admitted, biting her lip. Pickman’s brow quirked.

“Did you beg?”

“Why?”

His hand reached forward and gripped her zipper, pulling it down slowly as a finger trailed over the exposed flesh underneath. Nora shuddered, whimpering at the touch.

“Did you _beg_ , killer?”

The zip reached the end of the rows of teeth, stopping just below her navel. The fingertip whispered down her belly and Nora struggled, pressing her lips together.

“I-I might…have.”

“Oh?”

He was casually turning the blade in one hand, the other stroking over her belly as the throbbing in her core pulsed in time to the touches of his fingers. She let out the gentlest of moans, and shifted just a little. She could already feel the slick between her thighs, and her clothes stroked over her nub. She arched, and Pickman pushed down with one hand as she tried to grind her hips.

“And I was going to let you stay dressed for a little longer,” he said, wearing a smug smirk. He set the knife to the open zip of her suit and carefully tugged the cobalt fabric away from her skin, letting the blade shear her suit open without cutting her. She felt the tightness of the suit relax, and then some of the pressure against her core was gone. She could still feel her bra stroking at the tips of her breasts, but as Pickman peeled the sodden underwear away from her, she forgot all about that.

“Oh god,” she panted, and realised that he’d cut the white fabric off her hips.

“You were trying to cheat,” he admonished. “I can’t have you winding yourself up, or worse, getting yourself off. Not before I’m done with you.”

The air was cool on her sex, but she had little time to think about it. His knife slashed the elastic holding the cups of her bra together, and with a few careful cuts her underwear was ruined, her breasts exposed. He put the knife aside, and leaned forward, pulling the suit down over her shoulders. He unclipped the clasps of her bra and let the useless garment fall to the crook of her elbow.

“You look as picturesque as ever,” he said, reaching out to gently stroke his thumb against her nipple. Nora whined. The slow rubs against the dark skin did nothing to soothe the throbbing sensation between her legs. “Perhaps later I’ll cut your suit off and enjoy all of you.”

He cupped her breasts, and both thumbs began to play teasingly with the sensitive flesh, skimming slowly over a nipple before running down the curve of her breast. Nora arched. With the drug in her system, this felt only marginally less pleasurable than if he’d stroked her clit, and then she shuddered and wondered what it would feel like when – if? – he finally _did_.

One hand left her breast, and his fingertip traced over her lips. The feather-light touch made her whimper, and he slid his thumb between her lips to wet the pad. Before she could react, he was pulling his finger free, and stroking the damp thumb over her nipple once more. It felt _good_. Fuck, Nora twisted her head away and tried to find something to stifle her noises with, but there was nothing within reach. She whined pathetically as Pickman continued to tease, her heart beating hard as she felt herself drip.

He blew on her nipple, and she squirmed at the change in temperature. A moment later, his tongue was lapping at her. He gave her a few slow, tormenting licks, and then stopped, letting the wetness cool. She whined pathetically and arched as he kissed languidly around her nipple, his beard scratching her. His tongue was suddenly back at her nipple, the heat of his mouth a pleasurable surprise, and Nora moaned, loud and unashamed, when he sucked at her. She tossed her head back into the couch and squeezed her eyes shut.

His nails scratched down her belly, and she writhed at the touch on her oversensitive skin. He began to tease gently around her navel as he continued to suck, and Nora felt the familiar tightness of orgasm slowly building in her core. She clenched her fists uselessly as she began to squirm. Pickman switched to the other breast, his thumb now flicking rapidly back and forth across her nipple as the tension between her thighs quickly became almost unbearable. A half-second from it unravelling, the man pulled away, and Nora cried out, panting, shivering at the feeling her denied climax.

“How did that feel?” he purred, a single finger stroking along the underside of her breast.

“I hate you,” she panted.

“And I barely touched you,” he added. His beard scratched her neck as he began to kiss and nip along the skin. Nora bit down on her lower lip to stifle the moans it pulled from her, but when he began playing with her nipple again she couldn’t stop herself. He took a seat at her right, and began slowly running his finger up and down her sternum, the kisses and bites varying in strength and placement, and she arched as he gently slid a few fingers down her belly.

They stopped, just above the curls covering her mound. She felt him smile as he kissed her neck, and he shifted his fingers an inch closer, gently massaging the skin. A single fingertip slid towards her clit, and stopped just above it. He put a little pressure into the touch, and Nora gasped.

“I can tell you need more. I’m just not sure I should grant you mercy yet.”

He skipped her clit, and instead his fingers found her slit, dripping wet and exposed. She whimpered as he carefully teased, avoiding putting any pressure on her nub as he stroked up her perineum and made slow circles around her opening.

“Besides, I haven’t made you beg yet.”

A single finger slipped inside her with an embarrassing wet noise, and Nora squirmed as he began to slowly fuck her with it. It felt wonderful, but it wasn’t nearly enough, and Nora tried to buck her hips, to get a little more from him. Pickman replied by pulling his finger out, and continuing to stroke her lips.

“No cheating,” he reprimanded softly. “Understood?”

“Y-yeah,” she panted.

“Good.”

She whimpered as two fingers slid inside her and began to thrust, a languid, tormenting pace that made her want to fuck herself on his hand. But she stayed as still as she could, and when Pickman found her sweet spot, she gave him a choked gasp, trying to stay still. He sped up, just a little, and his mouth latched onto her breast again. Nora couldn’t stop herself from shaking as his tongue lapped at her nipple, and though she tried not to move her hips too much, it was proving too difficult. She could already feel another orgasm starting to coil between her thighs, and she fervently hoped he would let her come.

Though she had a feeling she already knew that he wouldn’t.

She tried. So. Hard. But her hips wouldn’t stop bucking against his hand, and Pickman gave her a sigh filled with mock disappointment, and pulled his fingers free. He released her breast, holding his hand up to examine the slick coating his fingers.

“Mmm. Where’s your self-control, Killer? Your mouth might not be begging, but your body certainly is.”  

“Fuck,” she whimpered, as he sat up. He stood, reaching for the knife, and Nora stiffened, watching him slowly cut a long strip out of her Vault suit. He put the blade aside, and slid the blue fabric over her eyes, tying it carefully around the back of Nora’s head.

“How much can you see, Killer?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she panted. His thumb suddenly swiped against her lip.

“And what do you do if you want this to end?”

“Say the word.”

“That’s it, Killer,” he agreed, sounding pleased. His lips found her neck. Nora moaned at the scratch of stubble and shifted as best she could. His knotwork was bloody _flawless_. His teeth nipped her collarbone, his lips brushing feather-light down her sternum. Nora sucked in a breath as he drew his tongue slowly over her nipple, and then kissed the underside of her breast. His teeth skimmed down her belly, and as he knelt, Nora felt herself pulse in expectation.

She almost breathed out a desperate _please_ as he kissed her navel, but she managed to hold it in. Nevertheless, she arched her hips, waiting for his mouth to find her. Little bursts of heat followed his lips as he made his way down to her mound, and his fingers carefully parted her curls to expose her clit. He paused, letting her throb in expectation for a few moments. She wanted him to touch her so bad it _hurt_. That ache in her core wasn’t going anywhere and it wasn’t _fair_.

His tongue stroked gently over her clit. Nora cried out wildly.

“How strong you are,” he murmured approvingly, and then ran the flat of his tongue over her nub again. Nora shivered at the wave of need that washed over her, an embarrassing whine leaving her mouth as she tried to shift her hips into his touch. He responded by stroking his tongue up her slit, ignoring her nub. She felt his hand slide up her belly and begin to play with her nipple, the teasing touch sending little sparks of pleasure down her spine as she panted. He kissed her clit, sucking teasingly on it.

“Fuck,” she gasped, trying to squeeze him with her thighs. The ropes kept her in place.

“Pull all you want,” he invited, both hands cupping handfuls of her breasts and thumbing her nipples. “It’s fun to watch you struggle, Killer.”

He ground the flat of his tongue against her clit until she was shaking.

“W-why do I let you do this?” she panted, fighting her restraints.

“Because you like it,” he reminded her. He slipped two fingers into her. Her muscles quivered with the effort she made not to buck her hips. “You like it when I hold you there, a hair’s breadth from coming, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Fuck you,” she breathed, as his fingers slowly caressed her. He chuckled, his tongue stroking over her clit once more. Nora fought down the urge to plead with him. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of-

His fingers crooked, and pressed against her sweet spot.

Nora let out a high-pitched whine and tried to keep still as the tension between her legs grew unbearable. She was so close…

With a few more slow sucks on her nub, Pickman withdrew, wiping his lips clean. Nora almost sobbed as his fingers slipped out of her, splaying out over her mound as they pressed upwards.

“You’re…such…an asshole,” she breathed. He pushed his fingers between her lips and let her suck them clean.

“And you’re unexpectedly resilient,” he said. He pulled his hand free, and Nora felt the cold flat of the blade gliding across her thigh. Fear rushed down her spine, but the blade didn’t cut her. Instead, something hard and metallic slid against her clit, drawing slow circles. She found herself gasping out in her mother tongue, wishing he would press it a little harder. But he didn’t. He drew it down over her labia instead, teasing the soaked folds.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked softly, and she felt him move to her right. His lips pressed against her neck. “Do you want to beg yet?”

“Won’t…give you…the…satisfaction.”

He laughed, and nipped her. Pickman slipped a little of the knife handle into her.

“Careful, Killer. You may end up not getting any satisfaction yourself.”

She whimpered at the thought.

“You’re hoping I’m lying, aren’t you?” he chuckled, pressing the hilt a little further in. Nora’s breath caught as he carefully slipped it in until the guard was pressed up against her clit, his lips still kissing her neck softly. “Go on. You can tell me what you want.”

The hilt began to slowly thrust in and out of her as Pickman left bites up her neck, his tongue sweeping over the teeth marks. She heard the sound of a zip being undone, then the quiet slick noise of him stroking himself. Her toes curled, a bead of sweat dripping down her belly. She clenched her fists, her moans escaping her through gritted teeth.

“Do you want me in you?” he asked softly. “I feel a lot better than the knife hilt, I assure you.”

“Fuck you,” she panted, hearing him stroking himself faster.

“Is that your way of saying yes, Killer?” he asked with a laugh.

“A-ah, you bastard.”

The hilt slipped out of her slowly. She tried to clench and pull it back in, but he just laughed at her, and she heard the clatter of the knife on the nearby table. Then he was undressing, tossing his clothes aside and gripping the insides of her thighs. She felt the tip of his cock running over her clit and she swore at him in Spanish. He didn’t stop teasing until she was quivering.

And then in one smooth motion he slid his cock into her. The moment his hips met hers, he stopped moving.

“W-what…are you…”

“Just making sure you aren’t on the edge,” Pickman told her, one hand stroking a lock of hair from her forehead. “Can’t have you coming too quickly. I might have to stop.”  

“You-”

Pickman’s mouth was suddenly on hers. He ground his hips against her clit and she let out a helpless whimper. The barest movement had sent a wave of heat through her, and as he rolled his body, just the tiniest amount, she couldn’t stop the little noises that escaped her.  He moaned, thrusting deep inside her, and then withdrawing almost to the tip before his body slammed against hers again. Nora’s mouth dropped open.

“I can feel you quivering,” he purred, his thumb rubbing at her nipple. She bucked. “Just…give in, Killer. I know you want to come so badly. You’re being so _strong_.”

He set a slow, deep pace. Nora squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears leaking out the sides. His other thumb stroked over her clit and she shivered, moaning.

“Are you going to beg me?” he asked softly, and nipped at her lip. He drew little circles around her nub.

“No,” Nora admitted, breathless. He tutted.

“You’re very brave, but that’s a bad choice.”

He fucked her, his hips driving hard into hers. Nora felt that unbearable coil of tension growing, spurred on by his sharp breaths and the sensation of his cock stroking her walls. She could feel his hands either side of her shoulders, gripping the couch as he used it as leverage to thrust deep inside her. Nora couldn’t stop the cries that left her. It was rough and hard and ruthless, and after all his teasing it was driving her insane. She was _so_ close…

Pickman stopped.

She swore at him in Irish and squeezed him, but he didn’t move. He let her pant, he let her growl in frustration. He didn’t move a muscle.

 “How do you _do_ that?” she asked.

“You make such pretty faces when I do it,” he told her.

“Fuck you.”

And then she found herself arching against the couch as he did, indeed, fuck her. He had waited just long enough that she was no longer on the edge, the wet sound of him thrusting in and out of her filling the room. Nora cried out, clenching her fists once more as she fought to come. Pickman groaned into her ear, and Nora whimpered. The strength of the aphrodisiac meant that even this angle, the way he was moving his hips, was getting her close to orgasm. Usually, it wouldn’t, but Nora’s body was writhing in sensitivity as the man fucking her just kept going. She could feel herself tensing as the coil of orgasm grew.

And he stopped again.

“I don’t think I can fuck you without giving you what you want,” he panted, his voice _finally_ uneven. He slipped out of her. Nora whined. She felt him climb onto the couch, and then the tip of his cock was pressing against her lips. “Open up, Killer.”

Her lips parted to let him slip into her mouth. She could taste herself on him, feeling his hands slide into her hair to grip firmly. His hand kept her head still as he began to buck into her, a fast, shallow pace. He knew her limits well. She could still feel the ache of the denial as he used her to get off.

“You’re impressive,” he panted, as she licked the tip each time it slid over her tongue. “Such a strong will to- _mmmh_ \- hold out for _so_ long.”

She would’ve glared at him, but she focused on relaxing her throat, breathing through her nose. One of his hands stroked down her cheek, cupping her face. The other hand pushed gently on the back of her head, moving her to meet his thrusts. She felt herself drip onto the couch as he kept going. Determination filled her, and she managed to bob her head, sucking on him. She heard his breath catch, a cracked moan leaving him. Fine. If he wasn’t going to let her come, she would at the very least make his damn vision white when he came.

She took a vindictive satisfaction in the noise he made as his cock twitched, his grip tightening in her hair. She felt the thick mess of cum fill her throat and she swallowed it down, pausing to suck on him and tease the tip of his cock until she felt him shake. He pulled out hurriedly, and for the first time, Nora felt a spark of dominance over the man. He didn’t like to be teased. That…

She filed that thought away for later.

Pickman’s thumb wiped across her lips, cleaning off any of his seed that had escaped her lips. He slipped down the couch and sat by her side, his hand cupping her face.

“Does it hurt?” he asked softly. “That ache. The denial.”

“Yes,” she whispered.

He kissed her.

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nora didn’t consider herself to be the vengeful type.

There were few times in her life that she’d ever really found herself trying to get even with another person. As a rule, she did not indulge herself in revenge. It cultivated bad habits and negative traits of personality that she strove to avoid.

But this?

She let her eyes fall over the man on the couch. His arms were pinned above his head, legs secured to the corners of the couch. His face was peaceful, his eyes asleep. He was fully dressed, but she patted the knife on her hip with a calm smile. She’d checked and double-checked the binds multiple times. They weren’t going to break unless he cut them off.

Now she just had to wait for him to wake up.

She didn’t want to wait.

She straddled his waist, leaning down to roughly capture his mouth. His cock twitched beneath her ass, and Nora dug her teeth into his lip. A low groan escaped him, and he arched into the warm heat covering his clothed erection. His hand strained against the ropes, his brow furrowing as he tried to pull himself free. Nora chuckled, and slipped her hand into his hair. She tugged the leather tie from it and let it fall loose, tossing the leather aside. She grabbed a firm handful of black strands and pulled.

Pickman let out a loud moan. His blue eyes fluttered open and found her, still glassy from the drug she’d slipped into his drink.

“Killer,” he said, his words slurred. Nora smiled gently. “What…”

Nora kissed him again, muffling his voice with her lips. His eyes shut again as he enjoyed the rough kisses she bestowed on him, and tried to roll his hips against her as best he could with what little slack the ropes gave him.

“Does it feel good to be on the receiving end?” she asked calmly. He squinted at her, his eyes still hazy. Her hand gripped his face.

“Is this revenge?” he managed. She smiled again.

“You’re a very clever boy.”

Nora let her other hand fall to his tie and begin to slowly unpick the knot. His eyes fell to watch her fingers as her thumb stroked across his jaw. With agonising slowness, she slipped the ancient tie from his neck and tossed it aside, grinding against his erection.

“Fuck,” he moaned. Nora drew her fingers down his face, over his neck.

“Not for a while,” she assured him, and sat up. She leaned over to the small table she’d set up by the couch, and picked up the blindfold. The wide blue eyes found hers. She felt him pulse against her. “You’re looking forward to this.”

“I never thought you wou _-lddd_ ,” he trailed off with a groan as she surged against him. He panted for a few moments as she pressed the blindfold against his eyes and carefully tied it around his head.

“Why not?” she asked, unzipping her suit. Pickman’s head jerked up to follow the sound.

“You were too shy,” he said. “You are _cruel_ , Killer. I want to see you.”

“You’re already getting what you want,” she reminded him. “I’m in control today. And unless you use your safeword, that’s the only thing you want that I’m going to be giving you.”

He inhaled slowly as Nora slid the suit down her shoulders and slipped it off her arms. She hadn’t bothered with underwear, and she stayed perfectly still for a moment to let him squirm a little. Her eyes fell on the contents of the table. He’d seen it all but not asked. She was almost impressed.

“Do your worst,” he said breathlessly. Nora reached out and picked up the knife. She’d left him bereft of shoes and a jacket, and she placed the blade on his stomach as she carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Inch after inch of his pale stomach glowed in the light as she exposed it, and she pushed the two halves of battered fabric aside, her fingers tracing the skin. The noise that escaped him was halfway between a laugh and a choked gasp, and Nora left the knife on his skin, the cool metal touching him. Her other hand grasped his cock as she traced his muscles, and another moan left him. She let her fingers jerk him. His hips moved with the touch. She felt his stomach twitch beneath her fingertips and smiled.

“I plan to,” she assured him. Her hand squeezed his cock and jerked again, fingers still dancing over his belly. She let them slide up to his chest, and her thumb flicked his nipple. The gasp that left him was _surprised_. Her smile deepened as she slowly rubbed the pad against the pale, erect nub.

“T-that-”

“Isn’t something you’ve ever had done to you?” Nora asked curiously. He shook his head. “That’s adorable.”

“ _Killer_ ,” he said, halfway to resentful, when her hand rubbed his cock again and the words disappeared into moans. She grasped the knife, pinching his nipple. Pickman moaned, biting his lip. His teeth were perfectly white. She could see the faintest hint of a flush on his cheeks. He was _pretty_. The side of the blade dragged carefully over his stomach, goosebumps rising in its wake as his skin twitched. A few short gasps escaped his lips as he lay there. Nora pinched his nipple again. A strangled moan left him this time. It was delightful.

“Yes, Pickman?” she murmured. His teeth flashed against his lip once more. Nora leaned down and kissed him, careful to keep the blade from pressing too hard into his skin.

“Aren’t I a little overdressed?” he managed to ask, once her lips had left his.

“Do you _want_ me to undress you?” she inquired, and dragged her nails down his stomach. A choked-off howl left him, his head falling back against the couch. The man furiously sucked in air, so Nora did it again. This time, he didn’t manage to stifle himself.

“ _Killer_ ,” was all he said. Nora was reminded of the way she never said anything except _please_ when she needed something.

“Ask.”

He growled, and Nora swiped her nails over his belly until the sound was forced into a cry.

“You want me to strip you? Ask.”

“I want to-”

She pinched him. His leg jerked in his bindings.

“- _please_ , Killer. I need…”

“What do you need?”

“I…”

Nora marvelled at him. He was having a hard time following orders. She could be kind to him, she supposed.

“What will you do if I take your clothes?” she asked.

“Anything,” he panted. Nora nodded. Knife in hand, she reached down and began to cut open his shirt. The fabric shredded easily beneath the blade. She stripped the shirt away as it was slowly destroyed, and soon, his bare torso gleamed in the light.

“Wait, is that it?” he demanded breathlessly. Nora slid off his lap and kicked off her shoes. Her vault suit fell to the ground, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair as she leaned down to kiss him. The blade was tossed aside.

“No.”

With a few careful movements, Nora was kneeling up on the couch. Her thighs slid either side of Pickman’s face and the man below her moaned.

“You are cruel,” he breathed. Nora yanked on the hair in his grip and his voice shook with the next sound he made. His lips found her sex, kissing deeply. Nora let him set the pace. His stubble scratched pleasurably at her thighs with each slow press of his lips against her slit. The touch of his skin was soft as it caressed her clit, and she scratched his scalp with her nails, a groan buzzing against her.

“You love it,” she panted, as his tongue began to trace the path his lips had taken. Each deep kiss was followed by a lap of the tongue, running from base to clit. Nora exhaled heavily, her hips grinding gently. Pickman’s head pushed up, burying itself fully between her thighs as he began to suck on the woman’s nub. His hair was fisted between her fingers with each pull, and Nora moaned. “You see?”

He let out a few noises. They could have been sounds of agreement or dissent, it wasn’t clear, but Nora didn’t care. So long as he kept licking her, so long as he didn’t use his safeword, she didn’t need to care about anything else right now. The man below her seemed keen to have her use him for her pleasure at any rate. Each time she tugged on his hair, she pulled a long moan from him. It buzzed against her sex, and his mouth pulled free from sucking to place fast laps against her clit. Her thighs shook gently, her arm bracing against the couch cushion as she slowly rode his mouth.

However irritated the man was with her, that didn’t stop him from giving her his full attention. Even with the hand in his hair that coaxed him to please her, he was still arching up as best he could of his own volition, sucking on her clit until shudders were wracking Nora’s body, the soft flat of his tongue flicking across the nub with hard grinds that had her hips bucking into him. Thighs tensing, she pushed her hips down onto his face. Pickman moaned, shivering. Nora pulled his hair a little more and he ran his tongue along her, _just so_.

She thought she could hear a muffled moan of ‘Killer’ as she came, thighs squeezing tightly around his head. A rush of wet heat ran through her, and her eyes squeezed shut, fingers wrenching at his hair in a way that couldn’t have felt good. Except he bucked, straining against his bindings, and Nora understood that _pleasure_ was exactly what he’d felt. Nevertheless, as she slid off his mouth and released his hair, she made sure not to pull that hard again.

She fell back against the couch, panting, as sweat dripped down her thighs. Her eyes found Pickman’s face, and she watched the man licking the slick clean from his lips.

“Enjoyed that?” she managed to pant. He nodded furiously.

“You taste so perfect,” he told her. Nora’s leg had slung over his, and she could feel his cock pulse beneath her. “I could spend hours between your thighs, sweet murderess.”

“I see,” was all she could manage. That pet name should have been like nails on a chalkboard, but when he said it so enthusiastically, and with Nora’s post-coital haze, it was almost sweet.

She let herself catch her breath, idly running her fingers up and down the man’s body as he lay beneath her, quivering. Soft gasps and moans escaped him as she pinched and scratched, her fingertips skimming his lips.

“What if I did this all evening?” she murmured.

“You _are_ cruel,” he said approvingly.

Nora reached down and unbuckled his belt. Pickman groaned. Grinding the heel of her palm against his cock had the man twitching and wriggling.

“Oh, god, Killer,” he whined, “show some mercy and take me in hand.”

“I am, right now.”

“I need more!”

“Like what?”

“Skin on skin,” he breathed, trying to thrust himself into her touch. “I don’t care if you cut what I’m wearing to shreds. I am _begging_ you.”

“You want me to get you naked?”

“Please, sweet thing.”

She unzipped his pants, taking care not to touch his erection. Once more, the ropes kept him from getting any relief, and she slipped the belt from his waist. Wielding the knife once more, she began to slowly cut the old pants from him, bit by bit, tearing them out from beneath the ropes as she made her way down. His feet were bare, and his toes curled as she stroked her hand over his boxers.

“Killer, murderess, _mercy._ ”

“No, not really,” she murmured, gripping his shaft tightly as she stripped away the last of his pants. A few jerks of her closed fist around his tip had him groaning, and with two quick slices of the knife, his boxers were ruined, and his cock popped free, its tip wet and weeping. Another low groan escaped him as she pulled the table closer and put the knife down.

“I-I’m cur- _uuuhhnn._ ”

Her fingers brushed his cock and his words devolved into noises.

“How come I can make you beg, but you can’t make _me_ beg?” Nora asked teasingly, as she skimmed her palm up the underside of his length.

“Y-you…are…”

She gripped him tightly and Pickman’s mouth parted, a cry leaving him. Her closed fist slowly stroked up and down his length. Gasps left his lips as shivers ran down his body, and her thumb teased the ridge below the wet head. She watched blood flush across the pale skin, and his muscles gently trembled with each upward stroke of her hand. Her hand released him.

“No!” she heard him pant. “Killer…”

Her fingers ran up and down his cock. Drips of cum leaked from the tip. A series of needy groans left him as she let her fingertips stroke him in wide circles. He strained against the ropes, trying desperately to push himself into her touch. Nora’s finger swiped over the slit at the top and skimmed the ridge once more. His cock twitched and she withdrew her hand, reaching over to the table. She retrieved the slender paintbrush and dipped it into the cup of water, swirling it around until the bristles were soaked.

“This is fun,” she murmured, and withdrew the brush. She painted a long line of cold water up his cock and watched him twitch and wriggle. The cool drips slipped down his skin, and she let her finger follow the line, stroking his sack. Another swipe of the brush moved down his cock, in a different spot this time. His body shifted. Nora wasn’t sure if he was trying to escape the cold brush or not, but it was entertaining to watch him wriggle. Now that she could sit here and torment him like this, she completely understood why he enjoyed it when _she_ was his victim.

Not that she didn’t enjoy it either…

She grasped a wider brush, setting the smaller one down, and barely dipped the bristles into the water, stroking the soft brush down from his crown to his balls. She got another strangled sound from him this time and smiled.

“Cold?” she teased.

“You…have a mean streak,” he breathed. “I _like_ it.”

Nora dipped her head down and kissed the tip of his cock. His arms pulled on the ropes, like his instinct was to grab her hair. With a smile, she leaned over and brought back the smaller brush, painting another cold trail up his length. Her tongue immediately followed, catching the drops of water. A much louder cry fell from the man’s lips. Nora savoured it, her tongue swirling around the head.

“Oh!”

She pressed soft kisses up and down his cock, still holding the brush in one hand. She idly let it paint wet trails across his thighs and hips, his body squirming beneath the touch even as he fought against his restraints to push his hips towards her mouth. Her tongue flicked gently over the spots she’d kissed. A series of moans left his mouth, and she looked up at his face to see that it was pink, his mouth hanging open.

“You know I’m not as cruel as you?” Nora said, pulling her mouth away.

“Untrue,” he panted. She sucked on the tip of his cock and he arched up, crying out.

“It’s true,” she said. “You challenged me to be still. I haven’t.”

“I…suppose…”

Her tongue lapped a bead of come from the slit. He shivered.

“But I guess that’s because, unlike you, I just…I want you to suffer this.”

She watched his cock pulse, and her brow rose.

“And I guess you do too.”

Her lips closed around the head once more, and a few inches slipped into her mouth. She looked up to see his teeth clenching, hands balling into fists. She let her fingertips play over his stomach, teasing the trail of soft black hair with her nail and watched him whimper.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

“Your mouth is going to kill me,” he said. Nora laughed, and leaned down once more. Pickman writhed as her lips worked up and down his shaft. Her hands ran up his belly, his pale skin trembling with each inch her open palms covered. She bobbed a little faster, fingers finding his chest. She managed to smile despite the man in her mouth, and with a sadistic giggle, she tore her nails down his body and basked in the desperate howl that filled her house.

“KILLER!”

She felt him twitch, his hips shoving desperately against the bindings to try and fuck her throat. Nora’s lips lifted until they were once more wrapped around his tip, and flicked her tongue around the head. She could feel how close he was to coming, and when he was a hair’s breadth from an orgasm, she opened her mouth and smiled.

The desperation in his panting made her core pulse. Listening to him talk was an aphrodisiac all of its own, but having him at her mercy like this…

This _had_ to happen more often.

“I was…so close,” he panted. Nora her hand and realised that her fingertips were damp. Hurriedly, she looked at him. Just sweat. She hadn’t broken the skin. She ran her nail from his sternum to his belly, leaving a red line in its wake, and watched the way he gasped for air.

Nora considered that he might not even _care_ if she broke the skin.

“I know you were,” she assured him. “Don’t worry, I might not do it again.”

“Might?”

“I’m just debating whether or not you deserve to…well.”

_There were still some things she just couldn’t say._

“Deserve to what?”

“What else is left, Pickman?”

He sucked in a breath.

_“Please.”_

“Ask.”

“Please, Killer, _Nora_ , I need to be inside you,” he breathed. “I-I need to feel that… _heat._ ”

“That’s pretty,” she said admiringly. She straddled his lap, cupping his face and leaning over to kiss him again. He moaned as their lips met, and her hand braced against his chest to feel his heart beating beneath her palm. “Do you _need_ it?”

“Like I need air.”

She leaned down and pushed his hair aside to bite his throat, her hand fisting into his hair once more. His whole body tensed, muscles clenching below her.

“One more thing,” she decided, and drew the wet paint brush over the lines her nails had left. Pickman choked back a moan, and Nora made sure her fist was pressed to his scalp before she pulled hard on the hair in her hands. His cock throbbed against her thigh. “Now, do you still need it?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Nora smiled, kissed him again, and lifted her hips until the tip was pressed to her lips. Pickman tensed up once more, expectant. Nora paused, letting him squirm, and then she dropped her hips and he filled her with one move. She couldn’t stop her own whimper of pleasure, but it was nothing compared to the sound he made. He wriggled desperately, trying however he could to get some friction. Nora’s hands pushed down on his hips, and if he had been any stronger she would’ve failed to stop him. She was lucky. Pickman _was_ strong, but he was also slender, and as she managed to swallow down the moans that had risen up from his frenzied writhing, she halted his movements.

“I didn’t say you could move.”

His head fell back against the arm of the couch. Nora slipped her fingers between her legs and stroked slowly over her clit. Her gentle moans filled the air.

“Y-you…are… _cruel._ ”

“You’ve said that before,” she breathed, leaning in to kiss him once more. His heat tilted up to meet hers, and as Nora let her fingers rub a little harder, his teeth nibbled her lower lip. She moaned, tensing her thighs as she kept herself from falling onto his stomach.

“Killer,” he was muffled by her lips, and Nora slid back a little, his cock pushing back in to the base. There was a long pause whilst he collected his thoughts. Nora rolled her hips just enough to make him arch, and attacked his neck as her fingers kept rubbing. The moment she felt him start to twitch, she stilled.

“Call me Nora,” she ordered. He swallowed. Nora let her fingers speed up again, starting to feel that pleasant coil between her thighs.

“Nora…I can hear that,” he panted. She slid her hand into his hair and tugged again. “I-I want…!”

She released his hair, raking her nails down his chest as her teeth nipped at his lip once more.

“What?” she murmured. “What do you want?”

“I want to make you come,” he managed. Nora sat up, a brow raised.

“You didn’t want to last time.”

“No, I did,” he assured her hurriedly. “But your iron-will…impressive. I couldn’t…give you something-”

She bucked her hips. His body shook.

“Nora!”

She slipped him out of her, closing her eyes as she silently mourned the emptiness between her thighs. Her fingers stopped, leaving a disappointed ache behind, but she slid up his body and straddled his face, gripping his hair in both hands. The moment she was close enough, Pickman’s tongue was grinding against her clit. His lips covered it, sucking as Nora let out a cry, bearing her hips down on him. Pickman let out a pleased moan as she pulled on his hair. Nora could feel each swipe of his tongue feeding the pressure between her thighs.

“Oh, _god_ ,” she groaned, rolling herself against his mouth. Her lips parted, and she let her eyes close as he drew little circles around her nub. It helped that he was constantly making appreciative noises as he kept the pace constant. Nora could feel her thighs start to shake as she got closer to the edge.

A moment later, she was almost certain he moaned her name, and that sent her over. Her teeth clenched as the pressure uncoiled, and she sagged against his lips and tongue as he worked her through the wave of pleasure that released from it. The scratch of his stubble was suddenly just a little too much, and she drew back.

His hand shot out and grasped hold of her ass, keeping her in place. Nora’s eyes snapped open, and she looked down to see his pale eyes fixed on her, his other hand pushing the blindfold up.

“Safeword whenever you please,” was all he said.


End file.
